


Connecting the Dots

by AngelWentCrazy



Category: Criminal Minds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2188644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWentCrazy/pseuds/AngelWentCrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each member of the team met her. At different times. They never knew they had all met her. This is the story of each different meeting. I don't own Criminal Minds. I only own Melody Barnes. The same story is on Fanfiction.net wih the same pen name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

**Prolog**

Aaron Hotchner was the first.

Emily Prentiss was second.

Spencer Reid was third.

Jason Gideon was fourth.

Derek Morgan was fifth.

Jennifer Jareau was sixth.

Penelope Garcia was seventh.

David Rossi was eighth.

Melody Barnes knew them all.  She never knew how close they were.

* * *

_AN:  This is really short. the other chapters will be longer and have more content and character interaction._


	2. Aaron Hotchner

**Aaron Hotchner**

Aaron Hotchner walked into his girlfriend's hospital room. Sara Barnes was a beautiful woman. Her long blonde hair was disheveled and sweaty and her bright green eyes were dull and tired. She looked up and smiled tiredly at Aaron.

Aaron walked to her bedside and looked in her arms. There was no mistaking it, the baby was Sara's.

"She's perfect," Aaron told Sara softly.

"She's lucky. You already love her. You'll be a great father," Sara replied.

"What do you want to name her?"

"Melody."

"I like it. Jane as her middle name? After your mom."

"Aaron. I love it. Melody Jane Hotchner."

"Barnes. Not Hotchner."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I won't be around as much as I would like because of law school. If she has a different last name people will ask questions."

"Okay. I love you. I'll tell Melody about her father everyday."

"I love you too. I'll be there as much as I can"

"Welcome to the world Melody Jane Barnes. We love you more than anything." Sara moved over on the hospital bed to allow room for Aaron. Cuddled together they fell asleep.


	3. Emily Prentiss

Emily was bored. Her mother was holding a charity event. She had asked Emily to come back from college for the event. Now Emily was bored.

A little girl, about five, ran around the people legs, giggling. She was wearing a lavender dress, and her blond hair was in pigtails tied with dark purple ribbons. Dark purple ballet shoes adorned her feet.

Emily walked to where the little girl was now sitting and sat down next to her.

"Hi! I'm Emily. What's your name?" Emily asked the little girl.

"I'm Melody. My daddy's working here," The little girl replied.

"My mom's working here, too."

"I'm visiting my daddy. My mommy lives in Vegas."

"How old are you? You're very smart."

"I'm four. I'm in firs' grade. My mommy says I'm too smart for my own good."

"That's pretty cool. I'm about to graduate from college, myself."

"Congatuations."

"Thank you."

"MELODY!" a male voice called.

"I have to go my daddy's calling me. It was nice to meet you. Bye Emily," Meloy quickly hugged Emily and ran to where her daddy called her from.

Emily was no longer bored and had made a new friend.

* * *

All misspelled words are intentional. Melody's four so she cannot pronounce everything. Please review


	4. Spencer Reid

Spencer had just graduated from high school at the young age of twelve. No one in his family had come see him graduate. He was used to being ignored. His mom was sick and could barely take care of herself to take care of her own son. He hadn't seen his dad since he was eight and William Reid had walked out on his family.

Spencer was walking toward the park near his house. The park was his sanctuary. When taking care of his mom and when the bullying was too much he would come to the park.

Spencer sat on the swing thinking in peace. The park was deserted, like it usually was. The wind blew the warm air around him making the swing move.

A little girl came running across the streets and towards the swings. Her blonde hair, in curls, flying behind her. The girl jumped onto the swing next to spencer and started pumping her legs.

"Hi!" her bubbly voice said startling, Spencer from his thoughts.

"Hello" Spencer stuttered.

"Why are you all fancy? Were you at a party? Was it fun?"

"I graduated high school today. I don't really have friends there."

"I'll be your friend. I don't have many friends either. I'm the youngest in my grade too."

"My name's Spencer and I'm a twelve year old high school graduate."

"I'm Melody. I'm six and in third grade. I'm the youngest in my grade and school too."

"I'm going to college next year. I don't really know how we can be friends."

"We'll write, text, call and we can hang out while you're here."

"Okay. What do you want to do?"

"Let's get ice cream. We can celebrate your graduation."

Together Melody and Spencer dismounted the swings and walked toward the ice cream parlor. Melody's hand grabbing Spencer's along the way.

 


	5. Jason Gideon

Jason Gideon was trying to recruit Spencer Reid, a genius, for the F.B.I's Behavioral Investigation Unit. Jason had been talking to the kid for a couple weeks and he was hoping Spencer had made a decision, mainly yes.  
Jason knocked on Spencer's apartment door and waited for an answer. The door opened and a shirtless Spencer answered the door. Jason was surprised that Spencer was well muscled. He was wearing low rise denim jeans and his glasses. Spencer ran a hand through his dishevelled hair.

"Hey Gideon. I wasn't expecting you. Come on in. Um, I'm gonna put on a shirt. You're welcome to sit down." Spencer left the living room. Five minutes later he came back out wearing a rumpled blue shirt.

"Have you thought about my offer anymore?"

"Yeah. I think I'm gonna take it. How will the other agents react to me. I mean I'm already a doctor and I'm twenty three. I don't think people will take me seriously."

"They might question your qualifications at first, but I believe you can prove them wrong."

The bedroom door opened and a green eyed blonde sleepily stumbled out and into the Kitchen.

"Spence where's the coffee?" she mumbled.

"I'll be back," Spencer got up from the couch and made his way into the kitchen. He went behind the girl, wrapped his arms around her and starting making the coffee. She leaned back into Spencer and closed her eyes. When Spencer finished making the coffee he guided the girl to sit on the couch with a cup of coffee.

She took a sip and opened her eyes fully.

"Hello. I didn't know you had company, Spence?" she greeted cheerily.

"That was my fault. I came unannounced," Gideon said apologetically.

"Don't worry about it," she answered.

"Babe, why don't you introduce yourself," Spencer said teasingly.

"Oh, I'm Melody Barnes," she said smiling.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Jason Gideon."

"Remember how I told you about the FBI wanted to recruit me? Gideon's the one who has been recruiting me. I've decided to accept his offer."

"Good for you, Spence. Jason would you like to stay for lunch?"

"I'm sorry. I have to decline. I already have plans. Reid I'll see to you later," Gideon said while standing up.

"It was nice to meet you, Jason. I'll probably see you again," Melody said standing up as well.

"Thanks for coming by Gideon." Spencer got up as well. Taking Melody's hand along the way. They walked Gideon to the door.

Spencer put his arm around Melody's shoulders and pulled her closer to him. She snuggled into his side closing the door behind Gideon.

When Gideon left the apartment he started whistling while he walked towards the restaurant. Gideon was surprised. Spencer was less nerdy than he had thought. He didn't know what Spencer's relationship with Melody was, but he didn't care. They looked like they belonged together.

Gideon continued walking towards the restaurant where he'd meet his date.

 


	6. Derek Morgan

Derek took a swig of his beer watching the other people dance in the club. His eyes were immediately drawn to a beautiful girl dancing without a care in the world. Derek watched the blonde beauty dance like she lived for it. The girl left the dance floor and sat on the stool next to Derek.

"I'd like a rum on the rocks, please," the girl asked with the most beautiful voice Derek had ever heard. The bartender made the drink and gave it to the girl.

The girl checked her phone and sighed.

"Are you okay," Derek asked.

"Yeah. My boyfriend is supposed to meet me here. He's late," She replied. Loking at him with the most beautiful green eyes he'd ever seen.

"Sorry. My names Derek."

"Melody."

"So what do you do."

"I'm a criminal psychology student. I want to be a profiler."

"What a coincidence. I'm a profiler. I work for the FBI's BAU. BAU stands for the Behavioral analy…"

"I know what it stands for. I know some people who work in that have worked in it or with it."

"That's cool."

Melody's phone vibrated. She looked at it and smiled. She got out of her seat.

"I have to go. My boyfriend is here. Nice to meet you, Derek."

"Nice to meet you too, Melody."

Melody looked around for a moment, before walking towards the clubs door and leaving.

Derek watched her go. Wondering if he would ever see her again.

 


	7. Jennifer Jareau

Jennifer "JJ" Jareau maneuvered her way through the throng of people at the front of the police department. She finally reached the sidewalk. She turned and walked towards a diner down the block.

The case they were working on was a long one and JJ had volunteered to get the team dinner. She really wanted a few minutes without the pictures of the victims around her.

She entered the diner and walked up to the counter waiting to be served. The waitress came by and JJ quickly placed her order. She then sat on a stool at the counter to wait for the food.

JJ scanned her surroundings and saw that the diner was fairly empty. A few high school students sat at a booth, an elderly couple sat in another booth and what looked like a college student sat at the counter along with JJ.

The college student was surrounded by books, a half eaten burger and a chocolate milkshake next to her. Her blonde hair was up in a sloppy bun and she had a pencil in her hand.

JJ couldn't stop thinking about the case. The victims were missing kindergarten students and there was no evidence.

JJ sighed and dropped her head in her hands.

"Bad day?" the college student asked.

"You have no idea. I'm getting food for my colleagues just to get out of there," JJ replied.

"I'm Melody. Wanna have a milkshake with me? I could use a break from studying for finals," Melody suggested.

"I'm JJ. I should probably get the food back. Thanks for offering."

"When I get overwhelmed I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I breath out all the stress and start over."

JJ closed her eyes and breathed out. When she opened her eyes she felt less stressed out.

"That actually helped. Thanks. It was nice meeting you."

"Nice meeting you too."

The food had arrived in a brown paper bag. JJ grabbed it, waved to Melody and walked out the door. She made her way back to the precinct feeling lighter all because of a college student named Melody.


	8. Penelope Garcia

Penelope Garcia wandered around the con looking at all the cool booths. This year, she came alone because she couldn't find anyway willing to go with her. Last year Reid had gone with her, but this year he already had plans.

Penelope was looking around when all of a sudden she spotted her favorite cosplay ever. The girl was dressed as Ursula from the Little Mermaid. She had blond hair in waves, a black to the floor dress with purple tentacles coming out, pale skin, red lips, a big sea shell necklace, and heavy black eye make up. She looked gorgeous.

Penelope approached her and asked if she could take her picture.

"I'm Melody," the girl said.

"Penelope. How long did it take to make you cosplay?"

"It took me two years to finish it, but I've also been busy with school and other things."

"Wow! That takes a lot of dedication. Are you here with anyone?"

"No. Everyone I asked already had plans."

"Do you want to hang out with me?"

"Sure."

The two wandered through the con laughing and joking around. They spent time at each booth and had a great day with a new friend. At the end of the day they parted, but not before exchanging phone numbers and agreeing to hang out again.


	9. David Rossi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's taken so long to update. I've been really busy with school and stuff. Idk if I'll be able to update again during this break and before schools over, but hope I will be able to. Thanks for your patience.

David Rossi had just returned from a tough case only to have to go to a book signing his agent had set up. He was tired and hadn’t gotten much sleep over the past week. The book signing was the last one set up and he expected it to be crowded when he arrived.  
The car ride was short. Too short. The bookstore he arrived at was a small one that looked well cared for. The owner, he guessed, loved the store very much because it showed in every detail of the store.  
Rossi entered the store and observed that not many people had arrived yet. He was approached by a beautiful woman with long blonde hair and bright green eyes.  
“Hello, Mr. Rossi. I’m Sarah Barnes the owner of Mystic Books. It’s a pleasure to have you here,” the blonde said.  
“The pleasure is all mine. Please call me Dave. Where should I sit, Ms Barnes?” Rossi charmingly replied.  
“Then call me Sarah. My daughter set up a table for you, please follow me.”  
Rossi followed Sarah towards a table. The table was set up like they usually were and a young blond woman sat playing with her phone.  
“Mel, he’s here” Sarah said. The girl looked up before standing and introducing herself to him.  
“It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Rossi. I’m Melody Barnes. I love your books” the blonde said warmly.  
“Nice to meet you too, and thank you. It’s always nice to meet a fan.”  
“My boyfriend and I read them together. We really liked how in-depth you were with the unsubs psychological profile.”  
“Those are what I like writing the best.”  
A phone rang. Melody answered with a smile and excused herself.  
Rossi surveyed the bookstore before taking a seat at his table.  
“Hey, Mom, I’m gonna go. Pen’s here. It was nice to meet you, Mr. Rossi.” Melody grabbed her backpack and hurried out the door.  
Customers had begun to arrive, so Rossi forgot about the blonde whirlwind and her mysterious boyfriend.


	10. Connected

The team sat clustered together in the waiting room. Reid was being released from the hospital after being deemed clear of anthrax. They were waiting for him so they could get on the jet and be sent home.

JJ was currently on the phone with Will sending her love to him and Henry. Hotch was on the phone with Jack reading him a bedtime story. Morgan was talking to Garcia and reassuring her that Reid was okay. Emily and Rossi were playing cards together and observing the rest of their team. The team was relieved that they had closed the case and that Reid was okay.

Reid walked out into the waiting room. JJ and Hotch said goodbye before hanging up their phones. The team stood up and were about to approach him when the hospital doors swung open and a blond woman ran in. She stopped for a second and looked around before running towards Reid.

When she reached him she wrapped her arms around him and clung to him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Her head rested on his shoulder and the team could faintly hear murmuring coming from both of them.

The team watched confused. Not sure who the woman was and not sure how she knew Reid. Reid hadn’t mentioned her to them and they were wondering why.

The woman lifted her head up and extracted herself from his arms. She brought a hand up and wiped her eyes before turning around.

“Melody?” Hotch asked in shock. The whole team mirroring him.

The woman looked down before saying, “Hi Daddy.”


	11. Many Dots

“Daddy?” the team chorused. Their eyes darting from Melody to Hotch.

“Melody you’re Hotch’s daughter?” JJ questioned her.

“You know Melody?” Morgan asked intrigued.

Melody quickly grabbed the Reid's hand before taking a deep breath. “I know all of you. I didn’t know you guys knew each other. Aaron is my dad and Spencer is my boyfriend.”

“Hotch, did you know about this?” Morgan asked.

“I met him a while ago. He was her date to the prom and I met him then. When Reid came to work for the BAU we both agreed that we wouldn’t mention Melody because we wanted to keep her safe,” Hotch calmly explained.

“We’re sorry for never mentioning Melody, but we didn’t want her to be known because we make enemies. Hotch chose to have Melody go by her mom’s last name when she was born so that she could be protected when he was a prosecutor and now as a profiler she could be even more in trouble,” Reid explained his hand running along the back of Melody’s hand.

“We understand it’s just shocking,” Rossi said.

“He was the guy you were meeting wasn’t he?” Morgan asked Melody.

“Yeah. He said he’d meet me at the club, but he hates clubs. We left for a coffee shop soon after that,” She answered.

“That sounds like him,” Morgan said chuckling.

“So we’ve all met you before, at least once. I met you at that diner near the police station. Morgan met you at a club. How’d you meet the others?” JJ inquired.

“You were that little girl. The one with the blonde pigtails at one of my mom’s charity events. When Hotch worked for my mom. I remember now. That was a while ago,” Emily said with a smile.

“Yeah. I met Gideon at Spence’s apartment at Caltech. I met Rossi at my mom’s bookstore. Is that everyone on your team?” Melody asked, moving to look at her dad.

`“There’s one other person. She’s are tech analyst. Her name’s Penelope Garcia. I don’t know if you’ve met her.” Morgan said his hand still on her phone. “I have her on the phone. One minute.” He turned his phone on speaker. “Hey Baby Girl!”

“I think I met a Penelope Garcia at a con I went to. Not sure if it was your Penelope Garcia. I went as Ursula if that helps.”

A squeal sounded through the phone. “We have met. I can’t wait to see you again.” She squealed again before Morgan turned off the speakerphone and said goodbye before hanging up.

“We should head to the jet,” Hotch said and everyone agreed.

They quickly grabbed their stuff before leaving the hospital and heading to the jet.


End file.
